¿El amor es real?
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: El Príncipe Edward, frío y sanguinario se enfrenta a muchos retos en su vida, pero éste es el mayor de todos. Y él se debe a su pueblo. Pero hay cosas que no puede comprender. No dispone de mucho tiempo, y a veces el rumbo que toman las desiciones no son claros...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap. 1 Se llamará Isabella.

Esta historia sucedió hace muchos, muchos años, en un lejano reino, en un tiempo donde la fuerza y la espada estaban al servicio de los grandes Reyes y la realeza.  
Las guerras por apropiarse de territorios o derrocar enemigos, era el común denominador de ese tiempo.

Grandez proezas o traiciones se daban en el campo de batalla como en los muros de los castillos, donde la realeza vivía. Y es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia, con una noche de tormenta, en una aldea, concretamente en una pequeña choza, una pareja acababa de ser bendecida.

—Es muy hermosa ¿verdad? —musitó la mujer mirando a la bebé dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos, amor?—le preguntó a su marido que estaba arrobado contemplándola.

—Isabella. Se llamará Isabella.—la mujer acurrucó a la bebé en su pecho y comenzó a tatarear una canción de cuna. En esa pequeña choza ahora todo era felicidad. A pesar de estar lloviendo a cantaros y de que los truenos cimbraban las piedras. No había gente más feliz que ellos.

La pequeña Isabella creció sana, su piel blanca como la leche siempre causaba curiosidad con los demás campesinos que observaban como sus hijos iban creciendo a la par que la pequeña Bella.

Su madre, Reneé veía con felicidad a su hija, tan hermosa. Poco a poco la pequeña y desastrosa Isabella se iba convirtiendo en una jovencita sana y muy inteligente. Más de una vez la regañaron porque se empeñaba en aprender a leer. Cosa que era imposible para la hija de un campesino. En la aldea situada junto al castillo Cullen, ellos eran los encargados de cultivar frutas y hortalizas para el rey Carlisle.

Bella siempre fue muy curiosa de niña y aprendía rápido. Su único problema eran sus dos pies izquierdos. Constantemente le provocaban accidentes y le acarreaba la burla de sus vecinas. Algunos chicos la defendían como Fred o Luca y eso molestaba muchísimo a Katherin y Lucy que siempre se burlaban de ella. A pesar de ser retraída y muy tímida, la mayoría de las veces su torpeza y curiosidad juntas, la metían en muchos problemas.

El tiempo pasó para esa pequeña pero feliz familia, y llegó el momento en que Isabella debería ir a pedir trabajo al Castillo Cullen. A pesar de que sus padres no querían que trabajara ahí, tuvieron que guardar silencio y apoyarla, la amaban demasiado y ya le habían advertido de los problemas que podía encontrar y que nadie la podría ayudar en caso de necesitarlo. Bella escuchó pacientemente todo lo que le dijeron sus padres y luego de decirles que no se metería en problemas, les besó y salió de la choza rumbo al castillo.

La verdad Bella moría de ganas de ver cómo era la vida en un castillo, ver a la realeza y todo lo que hacían, era algo que quería ver por sí misma. Y también necesitaba ganar dinero para ayudarles a sus padres, ya estaba cansada de sembrar y cultivar, ella quería, deseaba, necesitaba mucho más. Y lo obtendría.

Caminó hasta el imponente castillo, varias veces tuvo que apartarse del camino porque los caballeros y carruajes tenían prioridad en él. Bella iba caminando sorprendida de ver todo eso, un anhelo de algo indefinido estaba presente en su corazón. Con quince años cumplidos y las ganas de conocer la vida en el castillo, llegó al enorme portón que siempre estaba abierto, menos en tiempos de guerra; y entró.

Había mucha gente dentro, algunos llevaban hortalizas, otros llevaban pollos y pescado, algunos más llevaban barriles con vino. La actividad era incesante y Bella se maravillaba con todo eso.  
Al caminar sin rumbo fijo, y sin mirar hacia adelante, tropezó con alguien.

—¡Ouch!, lo siento, no me fijé, iba viendo… —la voz se le congeló en la garganta cuando vio que había tropezado con un enorme caballero que la miró con despotismo.

—¡A un lado mocosa! ¡Debería mandarte a dar azotes por bruta!—gritó el caballero al ver que sus pies estaban salpicados de lodo por culpa de esa chiquilla.

—¡Yo limpiaré sus botas, mi señor! Perdónela ¡por favor!—Un hombre entrado en años llevaba un trapo con el que comenzó a limpiar el lodo de las botas del caballero, una vez que hubo terminado, el caballero miró con desprecio a ambos y se fue. El hombre respiró aliviado mientras Isabella se moría de la vergüenza.

—¡Has tenido suerte chiquilla!—Bella lo miró agradecida.

—¡Gracias señor!—musitó mientras veía con alivio que el buen hombre le sonreía.

—Yo soy Waylon, y trabajo en las caballerizas. Debes tener mucho cuidado si vas a estar aquí, ese es el Caballero Negro o James el despiadado. Todos lo evitamos porque como su apodo lo indica, es despiadado, y no lo pensará dos veces si puede lastimarte o hacerte daño. Cuídate de él niña.—Bella se paró frente al buen hombre y le dijo:

—Me llamo Isabella, Isabella Dwayer y estoy buscando trabajo aquí.—El hombre la miró con ternura y le tomó la mano con amabilidad.

—Ven, te llevaré con alguien que tal vez te pueda ayudar…—y la llevó hacia el interior del castillo, entraron por una puerta ancha de pesada madera, ahí estaban varias mujeres en una enorme cocina, preparando las viandas que los reyes junto con los demás nobles que habitaban el castillo después comerían.

* * *

No he abandonado las otras historias, estoy en ello, pero ya no podía más con esto, tenía que dejar salir estas historias porque me estaba volviendo loca. Ya terminé mundo de mentiras y ahora seguirá El amor es ciego, junto con otras más. Espero les guste la historia, porque esta es un poco diferente a lo que hemos visto.

Si les gusta, den review que ya saben que lo agradezco con el corazón.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.


	2. PROBLEMAS

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

Cap.2 PROBLEMAS

Bella cenaba con verdadero apetito. Su madre la miraba con alegría y su padre estaba muy orgulloso. Había conseguido trabajo en la cocina del castillo. Una ayudante, la que lavaría trastes, la que picaría y prepararía muchas cosas como las otras ayudantes. Lo mejor de todo fue que consiguió una amiga y compartiría con ella el cuarto que le habían asignado para dormir. Sí, Bella tendría que estar dos semanas en el castillo y un día de descanso, que ella aprovecharía para ir a dejarles el dinero a sus padres.

Bella se sentía feliz, a pesar del terrible encuentro de la mañana con ese gigante malvado, Ángela ahora era su amiga y compañera de cuarto. Al día siguiente tendría que irse temprano para empezar a trabajar, y eso la hacía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo por dejar a sus padres solos.

Había terminado de cenar, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Su madre fue a abrir y Bella alcanzó a ver a Luca preguntando por ella. Asombrada se asomó cuando su madre se hizo a un lado para que saliera.

—No tardes mucho Bella, tienes que levantarte temprano.—Fue todo lo que dijo y cerró la puerta. Luca caminó unos pasos hasta quedar un poco alejados de la choza, donde no podrían ser escuchados.

—Bella… yo…—ella estaba intrigada, Luca siempre se mostraba algo hosco con ella, pero era un buen amigo. Y sería mejor amigo de no ser por las que siempre la molestaban.—, bueno, necesito decirte que yo, um,_**teamo,** _—habló tan rápido que si no estuviera poniéndole total atención, nunca hubiera sabido qué le dijo. Le costaba trabajo poder entender lo que le había dicho Luca. Cierto que era atractivo, pelirrojo de alta estatura y sus padres eran buenos amigos de sus padres, pero… había un pero. Bella siempre lo vio como el hermano mayor que hubiera podido tener, ninguno de los chicos de la aldea llamaron su atención, un cariño fraternal sí, pero nada más.

Había que aclarar las cosas, ahora en ese preciso momento se daba cuenta del odio de Katerine y Laureen, aunque no hubiera sido intencional.

—Luca… —una sonrisa forzada mientras la mirada de él estaba en ella.— esto no está bien. ¿por qué ahora que me voy? Nunca dijiste nada. Y no lo sabía.—él se incomodó un poco por ello. Pero n o se amilanó, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las llevó a su corazón.

—Siempre has estado aquí, pero no sabía como decirlo, ahora te lo digo: No te vayas Isabella, quédate conmigo, yo… yo empezaré a construir nuestra casa, y cuando llegue la cosecha podemos casarnos. Trabajaré muy duro, serás feliz Isabella.—ella lo miró con ojos tristes.

—No, Luca. Lamento tener que decirlo pero no siento nada por ti.—él la miró y sus ojos parecían destellar de amor, era la primera vez que Bella lo veía de esa manera.

—Es porque no me has dado una oportunidad, dame un poco de tiempo para mostrarte quien soy, y lo que te amo… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo —tiempo, era lo que ya no tenía, porque Bella se iría, y vería muchas cosas diferentes a la aldea.

Ella zafó las manos de Luca, quien dejó caer sus manos, pero no su ímpetu.

—Lo siento Luca, esto no va a ser posible, te quiero y mucho pero como un hermano. Sólo eso, además Katherine estaría más que feliz de que la vieras…—Luca contestó enfadado.

—¡Pero ella no me interesa Isabella! ¿Acaso crees que ella se puede comparar contigo, que puede tener la misma suavidad de piel que la tuya? Ella no posee el fuego en la mirada que tú tienes, no me pidas que la vea como a ti, porque no es posible. Nadie de esta aldea ni sus alrededores se puede comparar contigo Isabella, eres muy hermosa, y…—pero ella ya no quería seguir con eso.

—¡Calla, Luca! Ya no sigas. No puedo corresponderte, entiéndelo, yo no siento lo mismo por ti, lo siento. —Soltándose de él, se fue, dejándolo sumido en la tristeza y la decepción.

Cuando entró a la choza, su madre no se extrañó, ella había notado el amor de Luca por su hija, pero Isabella no se dio cuenta de ello. Por un lado se alegraba que ningún joven de los alrededores le llamara la atención. Porque no quería una vida de trabajos para ella. Pero por otro lado, temía que se alejara demasiado de ellos, sus padres. Aunque sabía que Isabella tendría un destino peculiar.

Isabella se acostó de inmediato en su cama, mientras sus padres cerraban la puerta. Para acabar así, con un capítulo importante en la vida de Isabella, el día siguiente sería diferente para todos.

Al día siguiente:

Bella ya estaba en las cocinas del castillo, fascinada con todo lo que había ahí. Estaba bajo las órdenes de la cocinera, ella y Ángela eran compañeras y pronto se adaptaron a la vida de agitación tan diferente a la aldea , ya había pasado un mes y Bella se sentía feliz ahí.

Al día siguiente hubo gran revuelo en el castillo, la cocinera fue por ellas temprano.

—Tenemos mucho qué hacer, tenemos invitados. —Fue lo único que dijo, por todo el castillo, los sirvientes iban y venían, preparando todo para la noche, que sería una cena festejando la victoria del príncipe y su regreso.

Todo el día estuvieron ocupadas, guisando y preparando diferentes platillos, por lo que al terminar la tarde, estaban agotadas.

Renata, la cocinera en jefe, les dio de cenar y luego les dijo que ya se podían ir a descansar, Bella había cenado muy bien, la vida en el castillo era fascinante, mucho más de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Llena y agotada, lo único que pedía era dormir, Ángela se había adelantado, y ella caminaba perezosamente por el corredor semi oscuro del castillo para ir a su habitación.

Sin embargo, un viento deliciosamente frío le llegó de una puerta y descubrió que daba a los jardines del palacio. Se dijo que no pasaría nada por dar una vuelta por ese lugar.

Salió y contempló las estrellas, maravillada con los setos en formas diversas, los rosales de varios colores, y otras flores exóticas, alcanzó a ver una forma oscura a lo lejos, avanzó con cuidado y cuando estuvo cerca, pudo ver que era un caballero que estaba de rodillas con su espada clavada en el piso.

Se sintió como una intrusa, y en el momento en que quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, rompió una ramita que hizo ruido haciendo que el caballero se diera la vuelta.

Se levantó de inmediato y tomando la espada, la esgrimió hasta que vio a la chiquilla que le miraba asustada.

Entre las sombras no podía distinguir mucho, más que sus ojos que refulgían a la luz de las estrellas.

— ¿_Estabas espiando_?—le gritó y ella tembló del susto, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.—¡_Largo de aquí_!—fue lo ultimo que alzando a escuchar ella, antes de correr hacia el castillo. No dijo nada a Ángela, porque ya estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta cuando llegó. No podría dormir del miedo que tuvo y de recordar esa mirada clavada en ella.

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo, mil gracias por sus reviews, y nos leemos pronto. A pesar de la gripe y la tos, sigo aquí.

Besos y ya saben, si les gustan, regalenme un review, que me hace muy feliz.


End file.
